Speed And Smarts
by legalesa1
Summary: What if Foxface Won? Please review.


I run as fast as my legs could carry me.

I know that my fellow tribute is already dead.

If you aren't fast or have an alliance with the Careers than you have no chance of getting a weapon and get out of the Cornucopia alive.

Halfway away from the Cornucopia I realize that I didn't grab anything.

Someone ran into me I look up and I see the girl from 12 and she tells me to run.

I don't take a second thought and ran further away from the Cornucopia.

I listen and I count the cannons and I hear 10.

There are only 14 of us left.

Quickly I run off to find shelter.

Someone is behind me quickly I hide under a heavy layer of brush.

I hear a lot of yelling and hooting.

It's the Careers.

I try my best to not breath loudly.

" I thought she went this way I saw her." Said the girl from 2.

She is amazing with knives I saw her in training she never misses.

" Well then Clove where the hell is she." Said the girl from 1.

I try my best not to laugh but there is no way that you cannot take that girl seriously.

" Hey I see someone lets go." Says the boy from 2.

He is very muscular and wouldn't have any trouble breaking my neck.

I hear their footsteps get farther and farther.

Quickly I take off from my hiding spot and find a nice cave that is hidden by a dense layer of trees.

I take a quick look of what is edible around my camp and what is not.

I see a lot of berries raspberries, blueberries and the deadly nightlock.

I gather some of the raspberries and blueberries making a stockpile.

But I will also need meat so I decide to make some traps and hope I catch something.

I watch the sky as it becomes darker and darker with every passing second.

Then in the night sky I see the faces of the fallen tributes.

Tears sting in my eyes when I see my fellow tribute.

He was the only person that I could lean on but now he was gone.

I can't cry I have to try my best to keep myself together.

The brisk cold of the air slices through my skin like knives.

I grab my jacket and tuck in to my chin then let my eyes close.

" _Hey come on Finch don't be a baby." _

" _Yea come on."_

_I hear the voices of my classmates taunting me._

_I quickly took up shelter in a tree not wanting to come down._

" _There is no point besides she's not coming down." Says one of the boys._

_They all seem irritated but eventually take off._

_I hate it here sometimes I wish that I could just go away from all the pain and taunting._

_The sun is starting to set and I quickly leap from the tree and make my way back home._

_Nothing was ever the same after my sister was killed in the games 4 years ago._

_I still remember her being poisoned by her fellow "allies"._

_It makes tears sting my eyes every time I remember it._

" _There you are come on hurry up." Yells my dad from the kitchen_

_Without any words I silently walk over to the kitchen and start to put the dishes away._

" _Reaping is in two days." He mutters._

" _Yeah I know." I said not taking my eyes off the dishes._

" _Do you think you will be picked?" he asks looking over at me._

_I shrug and proceed to put the dishes away._

_He doesn't say anything else after this and walks back into his room._

_Everything has changed he doesn't smile anymore. _

_To be honest he doesn't do much anymore._

_When my mother died he only looked at my older sister to remind him of her._

_But when she was killed he was in a full swing depression._

I am awakened by the sound of a cannon.

I hear hollering once more and become as still as a statue.

" No one over here." Says the girl from 2. Clove that's what her name was.

" Ok let's move west." Says the muscular boy from the same district.

Their voices and footsteps quickly die out. This means they must be running.

But why would the Careers be running?

There is a faint smell of smoke in the air but I can tell it is to far away to harm me.

I decide to check my trap and I see that I have caught a rabbit.

Quickly I cook it and stamp out the fire.

It wasn't very filling but it is better than nothing.

There is a slight beeping noise.

Looking up I find that there is a parachute.

I grab in and look to find a full canister of water.

" Thank you." I mutter.

I put the canister in a safe spot for the time being.

I decide to go down to the cornucopia to grab some supplies.

When I get there everything is in a giant pile.

But the bombs have been moves.

This is too easy I go into some sort of a dance grabs both a backpack and apples.

Then I quickly run back.

Someone is following me but then there is a giant boom and a lot of smoke.

Someone just exploded the rest of the supplies.

I tighten my grip on what I have and go back to my cave.

Then I hear another cannon it must have been the boy that was guarding the supplies.

Once I get back I hear 2 more cannons at the same time.

I try to think of who it could be.

Then it hits me the little girl from 11 and the boy from 1.

That poor girl she was very clever but traps are cleverer.

" Attention tributes there has been a slight rule change. There can be 2 victors if they are from the same district. Good luck and may the be ever in your favor."

The gamekeepers voice died out and I let out a sob.

How am I suppose to go on if there is no reason for me to.

My only person that I could call a friend is gone.

I am alone.

My eyes close and darkness over comes my vision.

"_Finch are you in here?" says a voice that is familiar to my ears._

" _Yea Alex I am." I said looking up finding my only friends._

" _I'm sorry to hear about your dad." He says grabbing my hand._

" _Thank you." I say quickly._

_Sobs take over my body and I feel his embrace come over me._

" _I'm sorry you have to see my like this. But the reaping is today and I know I will be picked just like my sister." I said choking up on every word._

" _Even if you are picked you are much smarter than them," He says smiling at me._

" _But what if you are picked I mean your legs." I says pointing at them._

" _I will go as far as I can." He said._

" _Ok." I said standing up._

" _You need to get ready so I will see you at the reaping." He said._

" _Ok and let the odds be ever in your favor." I said with a slight laugh._

_I go back home trying to ignore anyone I run into._

_I grab the reaping dress my sister wore trying not to cry._

_I put my fiery red hair up in a messy bun and started to walk to the reaping,_

_Once I get there we are shown a video the very same every year._

" _Now for the ladies." Says the lady on the stage._

" _FLINCH ANDERSON." Yells the lady._

_I hear a lot of laughter but I walk on stage._

" _My didn't your sister complete 4 years ago." She asks._

_I just nod and try my best not to cry._

" _Now for the boys." She said reaching her hand in the bowl._

" _ALEX JOHNSON." She yells into the mic._

"_No." I mutter under my breath._

_He comes limping on stage and stands next to the lady._

" _FLICH AND ALEX YOUR TRIBUTES FROM DISTRICT 4." She yells once again._

" _Now you two shake hands." She says looking at us._

_I grab his hand but I don't want to let go. _

_He is the only family I have left._

" Attention tributes there is going to be a feast. But this isn't a normal feast at this feast there will be something you all desperately need." Says the gamekeeper.

I tune him out afterwards and make my way to the Cornucopia.

I decide to hide in the Cornucopia and wait until the bags appear.

A few seconds later they appear I take off grabbing mine and run back to my cave.

Once I am back I hear a cannon but I have no idea who it could be.

I open my bag and find what seems to be a pill of some sort.

Then it comes to me it's a pill that will make you immune to nightlock.

I quickly pocket the pill and catch my breath.

No one will care if I win I will still be the girl that was named after a bird.

But my sister would of wanted me to win.

But if I keep going I will eventually have to face being killed by either Treash or Cato.

I don't worry about them right now I need to worry about getting more water since all of mine is gone.

The gamekeepers have made it hotter it must be at least 90 degrees now.

But I try my best to not think about the heat.

Then it comes to me if they have made it hotter they have most likely drained the streams.

I decide to stay in the cool shelter of my cave.

Then I hear thunder and smile they are making it rain.

But I decide not to drink any of it in fear that they have poisoned it.

Then I hear a cannon fire.

I look out of my cave and see the face of Treash looking back at me.

But the girl from 12 is with the boy from 12 so who killed him.

I push the thought out of my head and keep listening to the rain.

It is morning and I watch the sun rise.

I know that everyone else will be out trying to get food.

I decide to stay in the comfort of my cave.

Then I start hearing the cannons.

I count 1,2,3.

Then they all stop and I smile.

" May I present to you the Victor of the 74th annual Hunger games!" yells the gamekeeper.

I then hear the hovercraft and I jump from my hiding place.

I am going home that's all that matters to me.


End file.
